Epilogue
Epilogue is the twenty-fourth (counting the prologue) and final chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Beating the best score in the Crash Bandicoot videogame will unlock the bronze trophy Best Score!. Plot Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher's daughter, Cassie, plays her mother's copy of Crash Bandicoot. After beating the level and turning off the game, she wonders aloud where her parents are. The family dog, Vicky, accompanies Cassie as she searches the house. The beach house, lived-in and full of various finds from expeditions, is empty save for the two of them. Cassie finds a letter in the kitchen, sent by Sully. In it, he tells Nate that he and Cassie's uncle Sam — who both have since retired and are currently in Havana, Cuba — have quit smoking and that they'll be visiting soon. After exhausting every possible option in the house, Cassie ventures outside, Vicky barreling past her. The beach is all white sand and blue ocean. A small boat is moored by the dock, and Cassie investigates. She finds fishing gear, but not her parents. She heads further up the beach, into the small cottage that Nate and Elena keep their work in. There are solved puzzles inside, more souvenirs, and a wall of framed magazine covers detailing the expeditions of "D&F Fortunes." Going into the back room, Cassie looks at a magazine where she posed for the cover. She puts it back down on the table, but then sees that her father left his keys behind. Surprised and eager, she focuses on a locked armoire in the same room. She attempts to unlock it one key at a time, incredulous that any of them will actually work. One of them does, however, and she opens the doors. Inside is all the memorabilia Nate kept in his attic all those years ago: keepsakes from his previous adventures. After thoroughly investigating and recognizing most of the relics, with a healthy dose of skepticism towards their validity, Cassie eventually stumbles upon her grandmother's journal. In it, she discovers Captain Henry Avery and the Gunsway heist; a photo of Nate and Sam as children; the Latin phrase "Sic Parvis Magna" meaning "greatness from small beginnings;" and a photo of Elena, Nate, and Sully posing with the treasure they found in the Amazon. Just then, she hears her parents outside and panics, closing the armoire but fails to put the journal away. She feigns ignorance as Nate and Elena walk in, idly wondering why she's in their work shop. Cassie tells them she was looking for them. Accepting the answer, Nate and Elena say the boat's ready. Cassie asks for a moment, immediately raising suspicion. Caught, she tells them not to be mad, then steps aside so the journal is in plain view. Appearing good-humoredly confused prior, Nate's expression flattens when he sees the journal. He checks the armoire and, finding it unlocked, sends Cassie an unimpressed look. He asks for his keys back, and proceeds to lock the armoire again. Elena, with the photograph in her hands, reasons that they should just tell Cassie about their adventuring days. Nate declines, saying she's too young. Elena argues that both Nate and Sam were younger than Cassie when they first started, to which Nate remarks isn't the point. Cassie, frustrated and curious, claims she's old enough for whatever they're keeping from her. Only after more wheedling do Nate and Elena acquiesce. Elena tells Cassie how she and Nate met on a treasure hunting expedition and were later attacked by Indonesian pirates. Cassie is skeptical and disbelieving, but wants to hear more. Nate mentions how good the weather is for sailing, and decides any further discussion be had on the boat. As he and Cassie walk out of the workshop, he begins to regale her with the full story of Sir Francis Drake and El Dorado.Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Elena watches them go for a moment, before returning inside to place the photo back in the book alongside the one of Nate and Sam. Walkthrough After finishing a round of Crash Bandicoot, head out of your room and take a right down the hall. Move past the kitchen and out the front door of the house. Head into the guest house further down the beach and inspect the desk near the bookcase in the back room. When you find the key, use it to open the large red cabinet and inspect the items inside. Behind the silver skull is Cassandra Morgan's journal — the same one Nate and Sam found in Chapter 16. Examine it. Behind the scenes *There is a The Last of Us poster in Cassie's room, another game by Naughty Dog. References Category:Chapters in A Thief's End